Glock
Glock was believed to be one of the last remaining members of the Jalis tribe until the Shadowlands slaves were freed by Lief, Barda and Jasmine. History After the Shadow Lord invaded Deltora, it sent its armies to the Jalis lands to subjugate the Jalis. Glock fought against the Shadow Army alongside the rest of the Jalis, but was knocked unconscious and presumed dead. The majority of his people were killed in the battle, and the survivors were taken to the Shadowlands. Among these prisoners was Glock's younger brother, Gers. The Shifting Sands Glock participated in the 11th Rithmere Games, where he quickly gained popularity among the crowd for his ferocity in battle. He fought Joanna in the first round of the semifinals and almost strangled her to death before her husband Orwen stopped him. During the second round of the semifinals, Doom, another finalist and the leader of Deltora's Resistance, had his assistant Dain drug two glasses of Queen Bee Cider to be served to Jasmine and Neridah the Swift. This way, Doom could pretend to loose to Glock and use him to expose the games as a front for the Shadow Lord. However, Jasmine refused her glass, which Glock drank instead. He and Neridah then passed out, and Jasmine went on to defeat Doom in the finals. While passed out, Glock and Neridah were kidnapped by two Grey Guards so they could fight in the Shadow Arena. Doom rescued both of them, and they agreed to join the Resistance. Dread Mountain When Jasmine dreamt of Doom when using the water of the Dreaming Spring, she saw Glock and others in the Resistance stronghold. The Maze of the Beast Glock confronted the companions when they brought Dain to the Resistance's Western Stronghold. He pestered Jasmine for a time, but stopped when Doom arrived. Return to Del Because he was giving the Resistance so much trouble, Glock was relocated to Withick Mire. He was chosen to represent the Jalis tribe, since he was the only pureblood Jalis left in Deltora. Upon the arrival of Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and Steven in the Mire, Glock gave the companions Gripper Salve to heal the injuries they sustained from Grippers. He stated that it would be a waste on Barda, who was near dead from his injuries, but Lief and Jasmine ignored him. Glock participated in the ritual to locate the heir to the Belt of Deltora, but it was interrupted by Ichabod. He was the first to recover from the attack and described the monster for Doom to identify. He went to Del to rescue Dain, who was believed to be the heir at the time, but he was captured alongside the rest of the gem participants and brought to the Place of Punishment. He witnessed the completed Belt of Deltora shine for Lief and the banishment the Shadow Lord. Cavern of The Fear After Lief's coronation, Glock moved into the palace. He wanted Lief to lead an army to the Shadowlands to rescue his people, offering to command it himself, and grew frustrated by Lief's refusal. He boasted that his family talisman—a bag containing an old piece of wood, powerful herbs, and a Gripper flower, among other things—would protect him in the invasion. During his stay, he obtained a Fighting Spider, whom he named Flash, and gambled against Jinks' spider several times. Jasmine stumbled upon Jinks and Glock during one of these games, in which Flash was able to defeat Fury. The two told Jasmine of the rumours of Lief traveling to Tora in order to find a wife. Glock confronted Jasmine when she attempted to sneak out of the palace, and accompanied her to the Os-Mine Hills and find a hidden passage to the Shadowlands. Glock also brought Flash along with him. He and Jasmine were captured by the Plume tribe and were to be sacrificed to The Fear. They were soon joined by Lief and Barda who had followed after them using Fury. The four convinced the Plumes to allow them the chance of killing The Fear; Glock boasting he could kill it with one arm behind his back. When The Fear sent its tentacles forth to retrieve its offering, Glock struck it with his sword. The weapon shattered on the tentacle, and The Fear injured Glock's sword arm with its razor sharp hooks before tossing him aside. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine continued to fight, but were unmistakably outmatched. Glock managed to make it to The Fear's head and cut open its throat with his broken sword. However, he was crushed by The Fear's tentacles. As he lay dying, Glock spoke to Jasmine one last time, telling her she had the heart of a Jalis. He instructed her to take his family talisman as her own. She complied, and he died asking Lief to tell the Jalis tribe of him once they were free. Glock was buried alongside the Pipers of the Plume Tribe. Anime Glock's role in the anime is the same as in the books, with a few changes to his personality. He is depicted as much more savage and animalistic than in the book, preferring to fight with his hands rather than a weapon. On several occasions he was also shown destroying logs with only his teeth as a test of strength. The biggest deviation from the books comes in Withick Mire. Unlike in the books, Glock does not give the companions medicine to heal Barda due to his stubborn and aggressive attitude. However, he relents when Lief saves him during the battle against the Carn Squad. After this moment, Glock's character becomes much closer to his book counterpart. Physical appearance Glock was relatively short but heavily muscled. He had hairy hands and powerful arms. His eyes were tiny. Like all Jalis he had a savage appearance. Anime In the anime, Glock is depicted with many animalistic features, including pointed ears, fangs, claws, and arms completely covered in brown fur. Besides that, he had pale grey skin, black hair, and orange eyes. Personality Although often angry, dense, and ferocious, Glock did have a softer side, almost shedding tears when he renewed his tribe's oath to the heir of Deltora. Glock was actually quite smart and exhibits quick wit in battle. He was able to deduce The Fear's weakness in moments, as well as train his spider to defeat another of its kind. He held a grudge against Jasmine for her victory in the Rithmere Games, often calling her "weakling", much to her chagrin. However, he did recognise her fighting spirit, and became kinder to her, going so far as to tell her that she had the heart of a Jalis and giving her his family talisman. In the anime, Glock was depicted as much wilder and aggressive than his book counterpart. He often fought without a weapon, preferring to use his hands and claws. He was also shown on several occasions to break wood with his mouth. Abilities As capable Jalis warrior, Glock was extremely strong. He had all the sword-fighting prowess of a Jalis knight, and was also skilled at unarmed combat, as shown in the Rithmere Games. As is typical of Jalis warriors, Glock had a large amount of stamina. He was the only Jalis to survive the attack that resulted in the deaths or captivity of his people. Glock demonstrated his combative knowledge when he figured out how to kill The Fear by finding its weak spot. He was able to slay The Fear despite the numerous injuries it gave him. Relatives Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 *''The Shifting Sands'' *''Dread Mountain'' *''The Maze of the Beast'' *''Return to Del'' Deltora Quest 2 *''Cavern of The Fear'' Legacy Glock's greatest feat - killing The Fear - earned him great respect amongst the Plume tribe. They buried him in sacred ground of their Pipers. After Lief, Barda and Jasmine encountered Glock's brother Gers, Jasmine gave the talisman to Gers in honour of Glock. References See also * Gers * Flash Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Jalis (tribe) Category:The Resistance Category:Deceased Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations